Codename Origin
by MikeAquila
Summary: Following story is my first ever try on a long story. It is the story of Mike Aquila, the youngest hideout leader of the Assassins ever. His hideout is compromised and he has to get out of there as fast as possible. *note: Forgive accidental grammar errors, i am dyslectic*


Mike himself was extremely young to be a leader for a stronghold but got in charge of this one, a small stronghold downtown New York. He was not always the smoothest leader but he was fair. He was just talking to Hyde, his second man in the stronghold when the radio on his desk started to make noises.

„Get out, get out! They know our location. Save the intel and…." was all that Mike heard. He looked at Hyde who was sitting in front of him. He knew Hyde was ready to defend their stronghold at all costs, since he proved himself as one of his highest trained apprentices, a Third Ranked Assassin.

„Hyde, you know what to do now, do you?" Mike asked Hyde, hoping he knew his training.

„Sir, yes sir" Hyde answered in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Mike hated the way Hyde always seemed to say ‚yes'. „Quit with the sir and prepare the other, we're gone in 5 minutes. Gather all intel and secure the backups." Mike commanded him.

As Hyde set away Mike looked through his office. He grabbed for the microphone on his desk and switched it on. „Attention, everybody gather your equipment and all belongings that could reveal who you are. We got a Code Bravo, I repeat, we got a Code Bravo." Mike said in a calm voice.

They all knew that this was no training and that they needed to get out fast.

Mike turned around and walked to his closet. It opened when he came close to it. „I am going to miss this high tech office." He thought as he pulled out his equipment. He lifted himself in his motor gear and secured his handguns in his holsters and hung the sabre on his back. He opened his transport coffer and placed his most accurate rifle, CornerShot and sniper inside and closed it. Putting a lock on the coffer was not necessary, it would not open without his fingerprint anyway.

„Sir Aquila, we have to go" said a woman voice behind him. Mike turned around and a smile appeared on his face. „You know you are not allowed here, Ave. Not even now we are in an escape." He looked at Avalon and shook his head. He has always liked Avalon. She had something special even though she was only a mercenary, she had showed great ambition for the Order. He looked at her face and knew she did not care for her ranks. Ever since Mike took in Avalon they had a special connection.

„Alright, you go with me then, suit up, get your stuff. We are leaving in 5 minutes." Mike told her. As she ran off, Mike looked at her. He knew what he did was wrong. It was not allowed for a Master Assassin to be involved in any affair with an apprentice, but he and Avalon covered it up pretty good.

He grabbed his keys and several other keys while walking out of the office. Just before he walked out of the door he bent down and looked at the power outlet. Without thinking he reached for his neck and removed the Insigna from its cord. The two ends of the insigna he stuck in the power outlet and reached back up to switch on the power. When he turned on the power he heard the Insigna hissing. He walked out of his office while closing the door. Just when he went around the corner a loud sound informed that the Insigna just exploded and that his office was on fire now.

He ran down the stairs and saw his apprentices were ready to go. All eight of them stood clear with their suits on and their weapons holstered. Mike walked towards his motorcycle, a Honda Blackbird and hang his coffer on the side. He turned around and commanded the rest: „Get the Intel in the SUV and get a hold of a vehicle! We are moving out! We have less than a few minutes." All apprentices started to pack up things as Mike kick-started his motorcycle. He saw the fire coming out of the top of the building now.

He looked for Avalon walking among the crowd and signalled her.

As she ran to the other motorcycle, a more standard model, the other apprentices walked towards the two big Range Rovers and climbed in. Mike saw Hyde enter the Inter Range Rover and signalled that he was ready to go. Mike put on his helmet and clicked on a button on his steer. The garage door in front of him opened.

The two motorcycles flew out of the elevated garage followed closely by the two Range Rovers.

„Where to sir." Mike heard through his earpiece. „We are going to rendezvous at Safepoint A. No contact till arrival. Expected time to reach it, 4 hour." Mike commanded and accelerated with Avalon in his trail leaving behind the two Range Rovers. It would raise attention if there were riding two black Range Rovers surrounded by two black motorcycles so they followed the protocol where the motorcycles took a shorter path.

After a full hour of riding on the highway Mike slowed down his motorcycle and took an exit to a diner. He removed his helmet once he stopped and watched as Avalon removed hers. Her long blonde hair golfed down her shoulders. „Why do we stop Mike?" She asked, it was not part of the protocol. „We have the Blackbird, we can take a break and eat something before we have to go." Mike answered with a smile. It was not right what he did but his feelings for Avalon were strong and what he said was true, he could just fire up the engine and they would be still on time.

As they entered the diner Mike looked at the motorcycle Avalon drove. It was a shame but it needed to disappear. Mike sat down in front of Avalon and looked her in the eyes. Her big blue eyes gave away the joy she had. „Mike, we should not do this, we have to follow our protocol, and we are compromised for god sake." Avalon said. „The brotherhood will protect us, besides, we have Hyde. He knows what to do." Mike answered. He ordered two drinks and turned back to Avalon. He felt the tension between them and said: „You know we can never be together in public." A frown on his face appeared. He laid his hand on hers and held it tight. „When we find a new hideout we can't see each other. I just want to enjoy this moment."

They drank their drinks and Mike paid using their fake credit card. Once they were outside again Mike saw Avalon preparing her helmet again. „You are not riding with that one anymore." He said while pointing his finger to the old motorcycle. „You sit at the back and let me drive. When we are at the Safepoint we say your motorcycle broke down, which in fact will happen," Mike said the last part with a smile. He walked toward the bike and ejected his hidden blade underneath his sleeve. With one movement he stabbed the fuel tank. The fuel dripped out of the blade onto the hot engine. „Hurry, we have to go now." He said while climbing on his motorcycle.

As he accelerated he saw the motorcycle catching fire in his mirror.

With Avalon clenched on the back of the motor he accelerated far over the maximum speed limit. Once the counter hit 150 miles per hour he stopped accelerating. He knew he could go faster but this was already dangerous with somebody on the back of his motorcycle.

Within two hours they arrived at the Safepoint and only had to wait for another fifteen minutes before the spotted Hyde and the other Range Rover. Mike greeted Hyde with a smile and after switching some information about the trip Mike turned to the other Range Rover. „Find us an abandoned warehouse or something, a house or any building that is safe!"He commanded.

Together with Hyde he watched the other apprentices riding away. Hyde turned to Mike. „Sir, do you know who compromised us?" He asked with an insecure tone. „No, but I will find him." Mike responded. Several hours went by before the apprentices returned. „Sir, we found a decent place." It was Lucias who found it. Secretly Mike was proud of Lucias, who was a fairly new apprentice.

„Alright. Let's go there then." Mike concluded. „Lucias, lead us the way."

Within an hour they arrived at the place. Mike got of his motorcycle and looked around.

„Check this place out!" Mike commanded his apprentices. As they searched the place for any hidden equipment or other strange objects, Avalon gave Mike a signal it was all clear.„Alright, start making this empty hole our home!" Mike commanded. Mike walked to the elevator and tried the buttons. Somewhat surprised he noticed they still worked. He walked inside and pressed the button for the penthouse. With a shock the elevator came to life and went up. With a soft sound the doors opened once he was at the top.

In front of him he saw an empty room, big enough for a family to live. He decided to make this his place. He reached for his pocket for his radio. „Alright, start making this empty hole our home" Mike commanded. He could not help but to smile and thought „This is going to work out just fine." He noticed he did not get a copy from Hyde or Avalon. „Do you copy?" He said in the radio. When he did not get an answer he got curious. He walked back to the elevator and went back to the ground floor.

When the door opened again with a soft sound Mike's eyes opened rapidly. Right in front of him there was a pile, barely visible in the darkness. Rapidly Mike grabbed his flashlight and put some light on it. The view almost made him vomit as he recognized the faces of his apprentices, full with cuts, and spilling blood all over the place. The light shined on a trail of blood, which Mike's eyes followed. At the end of the trail he saw a person laying still on the ground. Mike saw the person face and realized it was Avalon. Her clothes were torn as if somebody tore away the wrapping of a present. Mike ran over to her and supported her head. He found a low pulse and looked at her. „Don't die on me now." His voice was shocking as he held her head. Avalon seemed to react and Mike saw she was trying to open her eyes. Her mouth was making words but she had no energy left to give them volume. Mike could only understand three words of it and his eyes widen up even more. The words Avalon tried to say were: „It was Hyde".

Mike was torn inside, with both rage as sorrow, it was him who took Hyde in. It was him who promoted Hyde to be in charge. It was him who trained Hyde to be perfect. And it all revolted against him. The brotherhood had betrayed him. Mike felt how the life pulse of Avalon stopped. Carefully he laid down her head and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before closing her half opened eyes, while mumbling the words:

**_Requiescat in pace, my dear, i will find him._**


End file.
